Haunted Memories
by alienlover64
Summary: One year. That's all it's been since the lives of us changed. Some were for the better, others were for the worst. There's this strange feeling though... It's the kind you get when you know something's not over. Something is coming, but the question remains; is it good or is it bad? Sequel to Poor Souls.


**_A/N: This takes place just one year after Poor Souls so all of the characters are a year older. I'll just be putting their ages and heights in this one._**

* * *

 **Characters**

 **FNAF 1**  
Freddy - age is 19, height is 6'2".  
Chica - age is 18, height is 5'8".  
Bonnie - age is 19, height is 6'0".  
Foxy - age is 19, height is 6'1".  
Golden - age is 24, height is 6'4".

 **FNAF 2**  
Frederick - age is 25, height is 6'4".  
Chichi - age is 19, height is 5'8".  
Blue - age is 16, height it 5'5".  
Mangle - age is 18, height is 5'9".  
Marionette - age is 22, height is 7'0".  
Drake - age is 8, height is 4'7".  
Emily - age is 7, height is 4'5"

 **FNAF 3**  
Springtrap - age is 21, height is 6'3".  
Shadow Freddy - age is 23, height is 6'3".  
Shadow Bonnie - age is 23, height is 6'3".

 **FNAF 4**  
Fabien - age is 28, height is 6'5".  
Chia - age is 24, height is 5'10'".  
Brayden - age is 26, height is 6'2".  
Feisal - age is 26, height is 6'1".  
Plush - age is 13, height is 4'10".  
Ty - age is 13, height is 4'10".  
Duce - age is 11, height is 4'8".  
Red - age is 9, height is 4'9".  
Greyson - age is 30, height is 6'6".  
Nightmare - age is 30, height is 6'6".

 **FNAF 5**  
Ballora - age is 27, height is 6'2".  
Fiona - age is 22, height is 5'11".  
Brianna - age is 29, height is 6'1".  
Frank - age is 30, height is 6'4".  
Ennard - age is 33, height is 6'0".  
Yendo - age is 33, height is 5'11".  
Bonbon - age is 14, height is 5'0".  
Bonnet - age is 13, height is 4'9".  
Zack - age is 23, height is 6'0".  
Cody - age is 23, height is 6'0".  
Lily - age is 24, height is 5'4".  
Mina - age is 21, height is 5'3".  
Rae - age is 21, height is 5'3".

 **FNAF Humans**  
Mike Schmidt - age is 27, height is 5'11".  
Jeremey Fitzgerald - age is 27, height is 5'11".  
Frits Smith - age is 29, height is 6'0".  
Vincent - age is 29, height is 6'0".  
Mr. Afften - age is 41, height is 6'5".  
Andrew - age is 39, height is 5'10".  
Richard - age is 37, height is 5'11".  
Alex - age is 34, height is 6'0".  
DJ - age is 31, height is 6'1".

 **FNAF OCS**  
TyBlood - age is 19, height is 6'0".  
TaiLon - age is 17, height is 5'5".  
Leon - age is 22, height is 5'7".  
Perry - age is 22, height is 5'8".  
Paris - age is 27, height is 5'9".  
Machell - age is 25, height is 5'9".  
Mariah - age is 18, height is 5'9".  
Frost - age is 19, height is 6'2".

 **Human OC'S**  
Maverick - age is 18, height is 6'0".  
James - age is 19, height is 5'11".  
Liz - age is 18, height is 5'2".  
Destiny Spears - age is 18, height is 5'7".  
Dianna Spears - age is 18, height is 5'7".  
Minami Spears - age is 16, height is 5'0".

 **Final FNAF OC'S**  
Shyla - age is 17, height is 5'0".  
Faith - age is 17, height is 5'0".  
Emerald - age is 18, height is 5'5".

* * *

 **Table of Contents**

Chapter 1. Hello  
Chapter 2. Teenagers  
Chapter 3. Cold  
Chapter 4. It's Not Me It's You  
Chapter 5. Tourniquet  
Chapter 6. Mystery Of You  
Chapter 7. Unbreakable  
Chapter 8. Destroy  
Chapter 9. Let It Burn  
Chapter 10. Familiar Taste of Poison  
Chapter 11. Someone Who Cares  
Chapter 12. What Hurts The Most  
Chapter 13. I Will Not Bow  
Chapter 14. D.T.M.  
Chapter 15. Rock Show  
Chapter 16. Break In  
Chapter 17. Comatose  
Chapter 18. In Your Room  
Chapter 19. Here's To Us  
Chapter 20. Innocence  
Chapter 21. My Heart Is Broken  
Chapter 22. Bring Me To Life  
Chapter 23. Hurricane  
Chapter 24. Unforgivable  
Chapter 25. Daughters of Darkness  
Chapter 26. Last Resort  
Chapter 27. Your Betrayal  
Chapter 28. Breathe No More  
Chapter 29. Animal I Have Become  
Chapter 30. Time of Dying  
Chapter 31. Burn It Down  
Chapter 32. No More Sorrow  
Chapter 33. I Am Machine

* * *

Pairings (don't flame me, it's an AU story anyway): Bonnie x Blue, Foxy x Chica, OC x OC, Springtrap x Mangle, many other pairings.


End file.
